Education
Welcome to which . The Global, Virtual/Digital, Open, Free, {potentially Degree- and Credit-Granting}, Multilingual University & School where anyone can teach or take a class or course * Add or take a free, open Education course. Select Courses * Add free, open Education courses below. Courses WUaS Idea- and Academic Resources Ideas What does education often do? It makes a straight-cut ditch of a free, meandering brook. (Henry David Thoreau - Undated entry) (http://hdt.typepad.com/henrys_blog/2010/11/november-3-1850.html). Publish my article in a WUaS academic journal in this subject Open Journal Systems. 2012. Open Journal Systems. Public Knowledge Project. Select Bibliographies Select Blogs Hake, Richard. 2012. Hake'sEdStuff: Commentary on Education Reform. Bloomington, IN: http://www.physics.indiana.edu/~hake/ Select Book Groups, Study Groups, Musical Groups, etc. Begin a Google + Hangout: https://plus.google.com/u/0/108179352492243955816/posts Calendar: https://www.google.com/calendar/ Select Book Reviews Carson, Stephen. 2012. Unlocking the Gates by Taylor Walsh. Vol. 76. Continuing Higher Education Review. Select Books Acuña, Rodolfo. 1970. Occupied America: the Chicano's struggle toward liberation. Canfield Press. Bok, Derek. 2003. Universities in the Marketplace: The Commercialization of Higher Education. Princeton, NJ: Princeton Unviersity Press. Freire, Paulo, and Myra Bergman Ramos (trans.). 1970. The Pedagogy of the Oppressed. New York, NY: Continuum International. Illich, Ivan 1971. Deschooling Society. Harmondsworth, UK: Penguin. Illich, Ivan 1973. Tools for Conviviality. (http://www.scytheconnection.com/adp/convivNote.html). New York, NY: Harper and Row. Select Channels Select Communities, Email lists, etc. (See also editable World University and School's 'You at World University' page: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/You_at_World_University). Select Conferences Online Select Databases Select Films Select Forums, Spaces, etc. Select Funding Sources Select Humor Select Idea Competitions / Conversations / Dialogues Select Images, Infographics, etc. Select Institutes, etc. Select Interviews Select Journals, Serials, etc. Select Labs Select Lectures Select Libraries, Archives, Collections, etc. (See also editable World University and School's Library Resources' page: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Library_Resources). Select Maps Select Museums (See also editable World University and School's Museums' page: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Museums). Select News Select Office Hours Select Photos Select Programs, Applications, Software Google Apps for Education. 2011. Google Apps for Education - Free email and collaboration tools for schools. Mountain View, CA: Google, Inc. Select Questions, Inquiries, Problems Select Quotes, Quotations, etc. Select RSS Feeds Select Recordings Select References Atkinson, Pamela. 2001. THE CHANGING ROLE OF THE RESEARCH UNIVERSITY AND THE FUTURE OF DISTANCE EDUCATION. Berkeley, CA: University of California, Berkeley. Bartlett, Thomas. 2009. Phoenix Risen: How a history professor became the pioneer of the for-profit revolution. July 6. Chronicle of Higher Education. Boardman, Elizabeth, Janet Hale, Ed Hale, and Kathy Runyan, Bob Runyan, and Steve Leeds. 2011. Latest news from the "Pay Your Taxes Under Protest" Campaign. April 26. laquaker.blogspot.com. Brown, Jerry. 2010. State of California's Education Platform. Oakland, CA: jerrybrown.org. Carey, Kevin. 2012. An Idea Too Sensible to Try, Until Now. November 11. Chronicle of Higher Education. Christensen, Clayton, and Henry Eyring. 2011. Why You Should Root for College to Go Online. September 26. The Atlantic. Cohon, Jared. 20 . A Game Changer: The Open Learning Initiative. Pittsburgh, PA: Carnegie Mellon University. Committee on Prospering in the Global Economy of the 21st Century: An Agenda for American Science and Technology. 2007. Rising Above the Gathering Storm: Energizing and Employing America for a Brighter Economic Future. Washington DC: The National Academies Press. Cormier, Dave. 2011. Seven black swans for education in 2012. December 19. Charlottetown, PE, Canada: davecormier.com. Education/Assignment Design. 2012. Education/Assignment Design. outreach.wikimedia.org. Fischman, Josh. Pearson and Google Jump Into Learning Management With a New, Free System. October 13. Chronicle of Higher Education. Flipping the classroom. 2011. Flipping the classroom: Hopes that the internet can improve teaching may at last be bearing fruit. Sep 17th LOS ALTOS, CA: The Economist. Friedman, Tom. 2010. Steal this Movie, Too. August 24. New York, NY: The New York Times. Friedman, Tom. 2010. We’re No. 1(1)!. September 11. New York, NY: The New York Times. Gordhamer, Soren. 2011. 4 Lessons for Parents in a Constantly Connected World. April 30. Mashable.com Guttenplan, D.D. 2010. For Exposure, Universities Put Courses on the Web. November 1. New York, NY: The New York Times. Harvard Gazette. 2010. Like-minded: Reform advocates Rhee, Bush, Podesta talk politics of education. November 18. Cambridge, MA: Harvard Gazette. Harvard Gazette. 2011. Record applications to Harvard College: Nearly 35,000 seek admission to Class of '15. January 14. Cambridge, MA: Harvard Gazette. Hellweg, Eric. 2013. Eight Brilliant Minds on the Future of Online Education January 29. Cambridge, MA: Harvard Business Review. Hofstadter, Richard. 1966. Anti-Intellectualism in American Life. New York, NY: Vintage Press. Hu, Winnie. 2010. Studying Engineering Before They Can Spell It. June 13. New York, NY: The New York Times. Ito, Mimi. 2010. When Youth Own the Public Education Agenda. November 24. huffingtonpost.com. Jacobs, Andrew. 2010. China’s Army of Graduates Is Struggling. December 11. New York, NY: The New York Times. Kamenetz, Anya. 2011. #OccupyEverywhere: University of the Streets. October 14. Huffington Post. Lacey, Marc. 2011. Rift in Arizona as Latino Class Is Found Illegal. January 7. New York, NY: The New York Times. Lifshits, Yury. 2011. 100+ Online Resources That Are Transforming Education. January 7. Mashable.com Mankiw, Greg. 2010. A Course Load for the Game of Life. September 4. New York, NY: The New York Times. Mankiw, Greg. 2011. If Supermarkets Were Like Public Schools . May 5. Cambridge, MA: gregmankiw.blogspot.com. Mankiw, Greg. 2011. The Rate of Return on Human Capital - David Leonhardt reports. June 27. Cambridge, MA: gregmankiw.blogspot.com. Manousos, Anthony. 2011. Howard Brinton as a Theologian and Apologist for “Real Quakerism”. April 26. Llaquaker.blogspot.com Mary Ann. 2012. Open for voting: "Why Open Education Matters" video competition. July 4. opensource.com. McKinsey Quarterly. 2010. Why top students don’t want to teach. December. mckinseyquarterly.com/newsletters/chartfocus McKinsey Quarterly. 2010. Closing the talent gap: Attracting and retaining top third graduates to a career in teaching--full report. September. McKinsey Quarterly. 2010. Closing the talent gap: Attracting and retaining top third graduates to a career in teaching--47-page appendix including charts on U.S. and international systems. September. Miyagawa, Shigeru. 2010. MIT OpenCourseWare: A Decade of Global Benefit. Vol. XXIII No. 1. September / October 2010. Cambridge, MA: web.mit.edu. McMurtrie, Beth. 2011. At U.S.-India Summit, Leaders Call for More Collaboration in Higher Education. October 13. Chronicle of Higher Education. mikejuk. 2012. The $100 Masters Degree From Udacity. developers.slashdot.org Newmark, Craig. 2011. Infographic: How the Top 50 Nonprofits Do Social Media. October 14. Huffington Post. Noer, Michael. 2012. The $1 Trillion Opportunity: No Field Operates More Inefficiently than Education - A New Breed of Disruptors is Finally Going to Fix It - Here's How to Join Them. November 19. New York, NY: Forbes. Papert, Seymour. 1990. A Critique of Technocentrism in Thinking About the School of the Future. (A version of this piece was published as "M.I.T. Media Lab Epistemology and Learning Memo No. 2" (September 1990). Its content was based on a talk presented at Children in an Information Age: Opportunities for Creativity, Innovation, and New Activities (Sofia, Bulgaria, May 1987).). Cambridge, MA: papert.org. Pioneers in college education for all. 2012. Pioneers in college education for all: A salute to four people who have made extraordinary efforts to improve access to a college education. August 31. money.cnn.com. Ramey, Jessie B. 2012. What I Told The White House About Public Education: Public education is one of America's greatest success stories -- so let's stop talking about the system as if it's irretrievably broken. March 31. Pittsburgh, PA: alternet.org/education/154770/what_i_told_the_white_house_about_public_education . Ramirez, Gerardo and Sian L. Beilock. 2011. Writing About Testing Worries Boosts Exam Performance in the Classroom. 14 January Vol. 331 no. 6014 pp. 211-213. Science. Regalado, Antonio. 2012. The Most Important Education Technology in 200 Years: Students anywhere are being offered free instruction online. What will that do to the trillion-dollar education business?. November 2. MIT technology Review. Richtel, Matt. 2010. Growing Up Digital, Wired For Distraction. November 21. New York, NY: The New York Times. Rising Above the Gathering Storm Committee. 2010. Rising Above the Gathering Storm Revisited: Rapidly Approaching Category 5. Washington DC: The National Academies Press. Stratford, Michael. 2012. Senate Report Paints a Damning Portrait of For-Profit Higher Education. July 30. The Chronicle of Higher Education. theodp. 2012. Khan Academy: the Future of Taxpayer Reeducation?. December 02. news.slashdot.org. Thrun, Sebastian. 2012. Sebastian Thrun on the Future of Learning. SmithsonianMagazine. Wall, Mike. 2010. Far-flung movies may inspire future scientists: Movies can influence young people with open, malleable minds. December 28. msnbc.msn.com. THE WORLD'S TOP 10 MOST INNOVATIVE COMPANIES IN EDUCATION. 2013. THE WORLD'S TOP 10 MOST INNOVATIVE COMPANIES IN EDUCATION. February 11. fastcompany.com. Young, Jeffrey R. 2012. A Conversation with Bill Gates: The Future of Higher Education. June 29. Redmond, WA: The Gates Notes. Young, T.R. 1998. Interactively Rich and Informationally Diverse Techniques. The Red Feather Institute. Grades Lewin, Tamar. 2010. A Quest to Explain What Grades Really Mean. New York, NY: The New York Times. Lewis, Harry. 2010. Can Grades Be Controlled in a "Fair" Way?. (Former Dean of Harvard College). December 26. Cambridge, MA: harry-lewis.blogspot.com. Lewis, Harry. 2003. October 30, 2003: Grades. October 30. Cambridge, MA: people.seas.harvard.edu. Thomas, David. 2011. U.S. Secretary of Education Arne Duncan Recognizes 305 Schools as 2011 National Blue Ribbon Schools. September 15. www.ed.gov. Select Search Engines Select Simulations, Applets and Visualizations Select Slideshows Whittle MD, Amy, and Anda Kuo MD. 2011. From Dinosaur to Digital: Adapting Traditional Curriculum to Blended E-Learning Formats. San Francisco, CA: USCF. Select Societies, Associations, Groups, Networks, etc. Select Study Guides Select Syllabi Select Teachers with Email Addresses/Contact Information Select Tests, Exams, etc. Select Textbooks Select Theses, Dissertations, Papers, etc. Select Timelines Select Twitters Select Video and Audio Alsagoff, Zaid Ali. 2011. Insightful Videos Exploring Why the Finnish Education System Rocks!. Malaysia: zaidlearn.blogspot.com. Cornwell, Reid. 2011. Instructional Technology: Looking Backward, Thinking Forward - Earlham College. May 25. The Center for Internet Research. Davos: 12-Year-Old Pakistani Prodigy Girl Talks About Her Online Learning. 2013. Davos: 12-Year-Old Pakistani Prodigy Girl Talks About Her Online Learning. Davos, Switzerland: wiredacademic.com. Education Nation heads to Cambridge, Massachusetts to talk technology in the classroom at the MIT Media Lab. 2012. Education Nation heads to Cambridge, Massachusetts to talk technology in the classroom at the MIT Media Lab. September 13. Cambridge, MA: MIT Media Lab. Khan, Sal. 2011. Salman Khan of Khanacademy.org. May 4. charlierose.com de Martin, Juan Carlos, and Charles Nesson. 2011. The Post-Humboldtian University: Re-thinking the University's Role in Society in the Network Age. May 17, 2011. Cambridge, MA: Harvard's Berkman Center for Internet and Society. Negroponte, Nicholas. 2012. Solve for X: Nicholas Negroponte on learning by themselves. Solve for X. Nesson, Charles, and David Weinberger (interviewer). 2010. The University in Cyberspace. Cambridge, MA: MediaBerkman. Spitzer, Manfred. 2010. Mediathek: Prof. Dr. Dr. Manfred Spitzer in Oldenburg. Oldenburg, Germany: OldenburgEins Select Video Conferences Select Websites MIT. 2011. MIT + 150. New York Times' Education Section. 2011. New York Times' Education Section. New York, NY: The New York Times. Songs for Teaching: The Definitive Source for Educational Music. 2011. Songs for Teaching: The Definitive Source for Educational Music Index. Bloomfield Hills, MI: songsforteaching.com. Select Wikis Dopp. 2011. Wikis in the Classroom. April 15. community.wikia.com. Williamson, Ben. 2011. Wikirriculum: Curriculum in the Digital Age. February 7. dmlcentral.net - Digital Media Learning Central. World University and School Links Conference Method of Teaching and Learning: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Conference_Method_of_Teaching_and_Learning Education: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Education Educational Software: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Educational_Software Memory: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Memory One Laptop per Child: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/One_Laptop_per_Child_-_XO_Laptop_-_$100_Laptop_-_MIT Philosophy: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Philosophy Proof of Educational Information Technologies' Effectiveness: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Proof_of_Educational_Information_Technologies%27_Effectiveness Teaching: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Teaching Theories of Learning: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Theories_of_Learning WUaS Navigation Academic Advising at WUaS Academic Press at World University and School Academic Press at World University and School: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Academic_Press_at_World_University_and_School Access to Live, or Email, University Technical Expertise Ask a question in a specific discipline, or find, for example, a Robotics' or Computer programmer, or Translator, easily and freely. Additional Categories Admissions at World University and School Admissions' Department: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Admissions_at_World_University_and_School Flyer seeking degree-oriented, WUaS students: 'Quaker-informed World University & School seeks friendly, undergraduate students for free, online, MIT OCW-centric, bachelor’s degrees to apply in the autumn of 2013, for matriculation in autumn 2014' - http://scottmacleod.com/WUaSFriendsFlyerforProspectiveStudentApplicants.pdf - and accessible here, also - http://scottmacleod.com/WUaSNoticeArchive.html. WUaS holds open, electronically-mediated, hour-long, monthly business meeting on the second Saturdays at 9 am Pacific Time, in the manner of Quakers - email worlduniversityandschool@gmail.com if you'd like to participate. Blog at World University and School http://worlduniversityandschool.blogspot.com/ Bookstore / Computer Store (New & Used) at World University and School Bookstore / Computer Store (New & Used) at WUaS: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Bookstore_/_Computer_Store_%28New_%26_Used%29_at_WUaS with educational electronics, as well; with musical instruments; value pricing ... 2% below market, consistently; available via mail and electronically; Calendar (Schedule what you'd like to teach) Join the World University and School Google + Group to add to its wiki-like calendar to teach an open, free class or course, converse about ideas, and jam (e.g. musically or theater improvisation): https://plus.google.com/u/0/b/108179352492243955816/ . Careers Career counseling: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Career_counseling Finding / creating a job you really love: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Finding_/_creating_a_job_you_really_love WUaS Job hunting: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/WUaS_Job_hunting Counseling Counseling: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Counseling Coordinates ... in a virtual world Credits Many thanks to each of you! Please feel free to hyperlink your name to a location of your choice (or tell WUaS where to link to - worlduniversityandschool@gmail.com). Please do not hesitate to let WUaS know if you think that somebody (including yourself) has been forgotten, now or in the future; please include a URL, which is, of course, one main way identity created on the internet. Digital To Do Android Brainwave device / Headset Broadcast to radio frequency Broadcast to TV Create EMail group for page Digital Text to Audio file format (Browse Aloud / Read Aloud?) MIT OCW Mirror Site Instructions: http://ocw.mit.edu/about/mirror-site-program/mirror-site-instructions/ Print Publish to DVD Recommend Send to phone Tablets Translate Videophone Free Degrees / Credit Admissions at World University and School: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Admissions_at_World_University_and_School Conference Method of Teaching and Learning: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Conference_Method_of_Teaching_and_Learning The College at World University and School: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/The_College_at_World_University_and_School Ph.D. Degrees at World University and School: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Ph.D._Degrees_at_World_University_and_School World University Law School: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/World_University_Law_School World University Medical School: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/World_University_Medical_School World University Music School: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/World_University_Music_School WUaS International Baccalaureate Diploma and Programme: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/WUaS_International_Baccalaureate_Diploma_and_Programme (probably in United Nations' languages only - Arabic, Chinese (Mandarin), English, French, Russian, Spanish) In Google Earth Google Earth. In Virtual World Active Worlds Educational Universe (AWEDU). 2012. http://www.activeworlds.com/edu/ Alice. 2012. http://www.alice.org/index.php?page=what_is_alice/what_is_alice Minecraft. 2012. www.minecraft.net OpenSim. 2012. http://opensimulator.org/wiki/Main_Page (http://www.scribd.com/doc/57959626/OpenSimulator-School-Quick-Start-Guide) Open Croquet. 2012. http://c2.com/cgi/wiki?OpenCroquet Open Wonderland. 2012. http://openwonderland.org/ Quest Atlantis. 2012. http://crlt.indiana.edu/research/qa.html (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SZoT3pilNPI). ScienceSim. 2012. http://www.sciencesim.com/wiki/doku.php . Research, teach, learn and share ideas - in voice or in type chat. Second Life - Harvard's virtual island. 2012. http://slurl.com/secondlife/Berkman/115/53/25 - and teach, learn and share ideas - in group voice chat, or in group type chat, and via building. Unity3D. 2012. unity3d.com/ Add a learning-oriented virtual world here: Travel to this virtual island to learn building: Item Number Global ID and Multiple IDs - see https://www.mediawiki.org/wiki/Requests_for_comment/New_sites_system Labels Learning Networking Teach and Learn using free Social Bookmarking software to identify what courses, etc. you find edifying. Academia.edu's World University and School - http://worlduniversityandschool.academia.edu/ Delicious.com's World University and School - http://www.delicious.com/WorldUniversityandSchool Digg.com's World University and School - http://digg.com/worlduniversityandschool Facebook.com's World University and School - http://www.facebook.com/group.php?gid=48753608141 (This group may be archived). Google + - worlduniversityandschool@gmail.com (Scott MacLeod) - https://plus.google.com/115890623333932577910/ Google Profiles World University and School - https://plus.google.com/u/0/b/108179352492243955816/108179352492243955816/posts Google Groups' World University and School - http://groups.google.com/group/World-University-and-School Like LinkedIn's World University and School - http://www.linkedin.com/groups/World-University-School Redditt.com's World University and School - http://www.reddit.com/user/WorldUnivandSch/ Tribe.net's World University and School - http://tribes.tribe.net/worlduniversityandschool Twitter.com's World University and School - http://twitter.com/WorldUnivandSch World University & School subject group World University & School Share This Yahoo Groups' World University and School: http://groups.yahoo.com/group/worlduniversityandschool/ Tutoring TV-Live Broadcasting Broadcast to television Teach and learn using free TV-Live Broadcasting software to the web: Livestream TV - http://www.livestream.com Justin TV - http://www.justin.tv Ustream TV - http://ustream.tv Video Communication Teach and learn using free TV-Live Broadcasting software Free video conferencing iChat - http://www.apple.com/macosx/what-is-macosx/ichat.html Skype - http://www.skype.com/ Free, group video conferencing AnyMeeting - http://l.anymeeting.com/homepage/ Google + Hangout - https://tools.google.com/dlpage/hangoutplugin Zoom.us - Cloud HD Video Meetings - http://zoom.us/ Universal Translator at WUaS http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/WUaS_Universal_Translator Wiki Software for Courses Media Wiki - http://www.mediawiki.org/wiki/MediaWiki PB Works - http://pbworks.com/ Wet Paint - http://wikisineducation.wetpaint.com/ Wikia - http://www.wikia.com/Wikia Wikispaces - http://www.wikispaces.com/ Wikidata / Bots http://meta.wikimedia.org/wiki/Wikidata/Bots World University and School Licensing World University and School incorporated as a nonprofit in April 2010 and is a 501©(3) tax-exempt charity, as of 2011. World University & School is a community of learners and teachers who value — and are themselves strengthened by — the rich diversity of its participants. In order to cultivate a flourishing teaching, learning and creating conversation in a diverse and complex world, WUaS welcomes all languages, students, families, faculty, board members, and staff with differences based on (but not limited to) race, color, ethnicity, religion, age, gender, sexual orientation, family structure, and economic background. All content on this site is freely available under a Creative Commons Attribution-ShareAlike 3.0 license - http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc-sa/3.0/us/ . WUaS: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/World_University Courses: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Courses Subjects: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Subjects Languages: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Languages Library Resources: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Library_Resources Nation States: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Nation_States You at World University: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/You_at_World_University Educational Software: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Educational_Software Museums: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Museums Research: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Research Hardware Resource Possibilities: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Hardware_Resource_Possibilities Frequently Asked Questions at World University & School: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Frequently_Asked_Questions World University Foundation: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/World_University_Foundation SUBJECT TEMPLATE: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/SUBJECT_TEMPLATE Volunteers at World University and School: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Volunteers Home: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/World_University For questions, or help editing a page, email: worlduniversityandschool@gmail.com Please donate through PayPal to tax-exempt - 501 © (3) - World University and School at http://scottmacleod.com/worlduniversityandschool.htm Thank you!